Celestial Wolf
by CommanderShiny
Summary: after Lucy is ignored her and some friends decide to leave. what will happen to them.(sorry if it's terrible bad writer and first fan fiction)
1. Chapter 1 ignored

**Chapter 1: Ignored**

Lucy pov:

Ever since Lissana came back from the dead I've been ignored. Well not really ever since it was a month afterwards. We were actually becoming great friends until I told that I had a crush on Natsu. Then she just flipped and the next day everybody was ignoring me, and I heard them mumble weakling and worthless ever since.

And now we just got back from tenrojima** (sorry cant spell it)** I was partnered up with Juvia one of the only people who haven't been ignoring me. The ones who haven't been ignoring me are Juvia, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Romeo, Charla and Lily. Oh and the master. Those people were all out of the guild on jobs, which leads me to think that a spell was put on everybody but I can't be sure. I mean who would do that. So all in all I was heart broken and my friends could see that.

"Lu-chan I think we should leave the guild-"

"Huh, what why"

"Me and everyone else thins it's best for you to leave your miserable here Lu-chan.'

"B-but what about you guys don't tell me you think I'm weak to and now your abandoning me"

"Hey Bunny girl who said any thing about abandoning you, were all coming with you"

"D-demo this is your home"

"Not any more, ever since love-rival has been ignored Juvia has not thought of this guild as a home"

"Minna, well then lets go!"


	2. Going

****Heyo it's Shiny here first of all i want to thank my 2 reviews you guys keep me going. Also if you want to review please be brutally honest i want to learn from my mistakes and fix them rather than keep doing them. ****

****Disclaimer: i do not own Fairy Tail or Soul Eater even if i wish i did and if i did there would be so much NaLu and KiMa and possibly NatsuxNatsu and there would be a crossover of those two already it irks me so much. ****

****So enough of me and on with the story woo!****

**Chapter 2: Going**

**Lucy p.o.v.**

**'****I can remember them. I can recall them perfectly. Like when i first met natsu and he took me to Fairy Tail. I can remember them all. These memories they were once so joyful. But they are now coated with betrayal and tears.**

**"****Lucy-san". The sound of Wendy's voice broke my trail of thought. "Everyone will be here soon"**

**You see me and all my few friends quit Fairy Tail yesterday. Master was so sad to see us go. He made us promise to train and come back so we can kick Natsu's butt. We all laughed at that and Gray said he'd be happy to.**

**By 10 minutes every one showed up. I tried one last time to convince them to stay, they wouldn't listen to me at all.**

**"****So where are we even going". Said Lily.**

**Levy replied "did not think of that".**

**"****I have an idea but it might take a few weeks to get there. You know how I said that I didn't have any siblings well that's not entirely true. I have an older sister named Marie over in America specifically Death City Nevada. Don't ask about the city's name please. So she basically got kicked out of the Heartfilia family because of what she is. Mind you i'm the same type of thing but different. But you'll see for yourself when we get there. So how does everyone feel about America." I said**

**"****That sounds interesting gihi".**

**"****Juvia is fine with it. I Think everyone else is too".**

**"****Yea" they corused.**

**"****Then let's go to America" Romeo cheered.**

**"****One second i have to go use the washroom" I said. I had to go call Lord Death.**

**Marie's p.o.v.**

**I wonder what this is about I just got called to the Death room he's not giving me any more work is he. But when i got there it was not work but my little sister Lucy. I haven't heard from her in seven years and it looks like she hasn't aged a bit.**

**"****Marie-nee" I heard her cry. "I missed you so much. And guess what I'm coming to visit with some of my friends for a long time and maybe to even live there. Do you think we can enroll in the academy?".**

**"****Yes yes yes" I cried. "of course you can. But wait are these friends of yours all mages".**

**"****Um. . . Well not all technically 2 are cat's with magic but yes the other 6 are all mages".**

**"****Wait 6 others and 2 cat's".**

**"****Yeeessss".**

**"****Give me a second".**

**" ****Um Lord Death can i ask you something".**

**"****Yes, yes they can enroll. Though were probably going to have to have a whole separate class for the mages. Maybe we can invite the good witches to join oh and Blair. Ooh planning planning".**

**"****So Lucy it's a yes".**

**"****Yatta".**

**"****When are you going to get here".**

**"****1 week at the earliest, 3 weeks at the latest"**

**"****OK see you then lil sis".**

**"****see ya onee-chan"**

**Levy p.o.v.**

**It felt like forever when Lu-chan finally came back. When she did she had a huge grin on her face. That's when I heard Natsu and from the look on Lucy's face now she heard him too. I looked over and saw Natsu, Lisanna, and Happy together probably out on a job. Thankfully our train just arrived and Gray already bought the tickets. We literally bombarded the train to get on, and we then sat down. In one booth there was Gray and Juvia on one side and on the other was Romeo and Wendy. while in another booth there was Gajeel and I while on the other side was Lily and Charla with Lucy at the window. **

**During the train ride Lucy and i were talking about books while Charla and Lily were in a deep conversation about kiwis. Over beside me by the window was Gajeel trying to tame his motion sickness and looking absolutely pathetic. Oh why do I have a crush on this guy anyway. I sighed.**

**We got a little lucky Natsu and the others were on the same train. And the lucky thing was that they got on a different car and didn't notice us. They got off 3 hours later in Lumen* while we were getting off in Talving* and switching trains. We had another hour and a half till we get off. Then we have an hour layover until the next train comes. And we will be on for 6 hours to get off at Sciennela* where we stop for the night.**

**When we finally got to Sciennela Gajeel was about to die. We stated at a small cheap hotel called the Ancient Cat Inn. It was fairly nice I didn't see rat poop anywhere so pretty good. we got 2 rooms with 2 beds each. Apparently in the guy's room romeo got the couch while Gray got one bed and Gajeel and Lily got the other. In our room Juvia was sharing a bed with Wendy and Charla while Lu-chan and I shared the other one.**

*****All my own made up names****

****I just want to say sorry for taking so long to update. But I won't be able to update for another 6 weeks because I'm going to base borden for cadet camp. I promise when I get back I'll try to update at least once a week again I'm so sorry.****

********also I have a poll up for this about what kind of weapon Lucy could be so please vote. And I need oc's that are mages, good witches, Kishins and other enemy's so can you please help me with that you know the regular format. so see y'all next time!.****


	3. Chapter : Spells

**I am sooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated for so long. I feel so bad I want to cry but i'm not going to because people like my story. I have 10 reviews, 9 favorites, 12 follows and 679 views. I'm so happy thankyou everyone for your support if I didn't have it i probably would not update and delete the story. So thankyou thankyou thankyou my lovelies. Enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 3: Spells

Lucy p.o.v

"Wahhhhhhhh it's huge" Levy and I said together. That was an understatement this building could house 100 giants. It was the public library of Fiore it can house trillions of books it is the largest library in all of Fiore. It was ten stories high and took up at least eight football fields as a base. It used to be a shopping mall/hotel/library/gym/school/apartments/arcade/water park/amusement park then the library just took over because the owner died and people started quitting so only library remained. They did major renovations to the place they still have a couple restaurants scattered around 30 in total with 3 on each floor and a little cafe on every floor too. As well as 15 elevators 20 escalators and 25 flights of stairs on every floor. On the 10th floor there is a museum of the place and its expansion.

Of course we both ran in.

I don't know where levy went but I found the magic section there were books about all kinds of magic. I even found a book that came out a few months ago about dragon slayers 7 chapters the first about the history and such the next about the 5 dragons slayers who were actually raised by dragons that we know of. The last chapter was was about his own theories regarding anything about dragons it was very interesting.

I started looking about the other books there was different types of book about magic like history different mages or guilds even books on how to use basic magic then I finally found the celestial section. It was the same old stuff I already knew but I found a book about me I was kind of embarrassed about that. But I found a book of ancient spells by Layla Heartfilia! My mom wrote a book! I started looking through it, it had so many spells that look like they would work. But apparently you need to be able to open 2 gates at once I got that down. I was so thankful you could also buy any book you want here and we all agreed that we could only buy 1 book here for travel purposes, so i found mine. I went and paid for it.

Eventually we all met up with our one book.

"I was wondering what everyone got"Wendy said.

"Ghi hi I got a horror book" Gajeel said

"Juvia got a book about Gray-sama"

"Sci fi"Gray said.

"Futuristic romance"Levy practically squealed.

"Tea" Charla stated.

"Kiwis" said Lily.

"Fish" exclaimed Happy.

"Fantasy about dragons"said Wendy.

"Different types of fire magic and how to use them. how about you Lucy-nee" Romeo said.

I showed everyone my book and said "It's a book my mother wrote on ancient celestial spells including urano metria." Everyone looked amazed and we talked for a few more minutes. "So when is our next train leaving". I said

"Well since were taking the night train it leaves at 8:00pm and we should arrive at obliviscor at 8:00am which we we then take a boat for who knows how long to get to America. And gajeel you will get troia cast on you for the boat ride but not the train ride. Isn't that right Lu-Chan?."

"Yep thats it" I replied.

Marie p.o.v

Oh I'm so excited for Lulu to come I haven't seen her for so long. And the new class is going to be awesome. It's going to be the spartoi plus Blair and Lucy and her friends. Oh I'm so excited I can't stop smiling:). Though we already told the spartoi that there mages and told them to keep it a secret, but they're still a little uneasy they think they're like witches there not. Mages are a cross between humans and witches they're half and half. But I'm sure they'll get along quite fine after the first few days. But then again what if they hate each other that would be bad they could end up quitting and who knows what will happen then. Marie calm down, calm down everything will be fine things will work out on their own Lucy will still be your little sister no matter what happens.

"Marie-sensei are you ok" I heard maka ask. I nearly jumped 3 feet in the air.

"Oh yes I'm fine just thinking about the new class"I answered.

"Oh I'm still unsure about them I know they're not witches but it still makes me nervous. I mean what if they're not like the people you said they were. You said that you haven't spoken to your sister in over 7 years right."

"Yes thats true but I have complete trust in her. If anything goes wrong we will have a proper judgement. And can you get to know them before you judge them I know that you're nervous about them because you've never encountered anything like that before but try to get to know them please."

"Ok I trust you Marie-sensei I hope everything will turn out well bye".

I hope everything will turn out well too.

**OMG so sorry again about the not uploading thing. I'm going to skip the boat ride thing and just skip ahead to them getting to the D.W.M.A I'm getting lazy and I just end up getting writers block from it. **

**Again I have a poll up on my page for what kind of weapon lucy should be I'm thinking I will make a few of them weapons too out of the choices you didn't choose.**

**And the choices are drum roll please ….**

**battle axe**

**spear**

**mace**

**sabre**

**bow**

**sickle**

**whip**

**and machine gun**

**Please choose one of those for Lucy and some of the others iIm thinking Romeo Wendy and Gajeel.**

**Again thanks for the reviews they keep me going by the way I'll try not to take too long updating but I'm not going to have schedule for when I update because that just makes me stressed and get writer's block but I'll try to update every 1-2 weeks. **

**Wow I used alot of agains in this ending talky thingy what is this called any way. Oh well bye for now see you again my lovelies.**


End file.
